memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Déjà Vu
Die ''Enterprise'' erlebt durch einen Unfall eine Zeitschleife und durchlebt so die totale Zerstörung wieder und wieder und wieder, ohne dass die Crew sich daran erinnert. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Viele Besatzungmitglieder auf der Enterprise hören nachts vorm Schlafengehen plötzlich viele hunderte flüsternde Stimmen. Keiner kann sich erklären, was das bedeuten soll. Als Beverly Crusher dies im Konferenzraum ansprechen möchte, ruft Worf den Captain auf die Brücke. Die Sensoren habe eine Anomalie entdeckt. Dort angekommen taucht plötzlich ein altes Föderationsschiff der Soyuz-Klasse aus der Anomalie auf und fliegt einen direkten Kollisionskurs auf die Enterprise. Ein komplettes Ausweichen schlägt fehl und das alte Schiff rammt eine Warpgondel der Enterprise, worauf es zu einem Warpkernbruch kommt und beide Schiffe zerstört werden - der Auslöser für die temporale Kausalitätsschleife. Dieser Vorgang wiederholt sich tagelang, infolgedessen die Crew der Enterprise immer öfters Déjà Vu-Erlebnisse hat und sich mit Hilfe Datas positronischem Gehirns eine kurze Nachricht an die nächste Zeitschleife schicken kann: eine "3". Rikers (3 Rangabzeichen) Vorschlag zum Ausweichen war entscheidend und somit kann die Zeitschleife durchbrochen werden. Das alte Föderationsschiff war die USS Bozeman - und seit 90 Jahren in der Anomalie gefangen. Langfassung Prolog Die Enterprise ist schwer beschädigt, Antriebsplasma entweicht aus der aufgerissenen rechten Warpgondel. Auf der Brücke herrscht roter Alarm, Geordi La Forge leitet die Notfallkernabschaltung ein und Commander Riker befiehlt die Besatzung in die Rettungs-Shuttle. Doch die Abschaltung funktioniert nicht und der Kern lässt sich auch nicht ausstoßen. Kurz bevor die Antimaterieeindämmung versagt, befiehlt Captain Picard "alle Mann sofort von Bord" – aber da wird die Enterprise auch schon von der Antimaterieexplosion vernichtet. Akt I: Erahnter Bluff thumb|left| Die Offiziere Lieutenant Commander Data, Commander Riker, Lieutenant Worf und Doktor Crusher haben sich zu ihrem wöchentlichen Pokerabend zusammengefunden. Data mischt die Karten für eine neue Runde in androidischer Perfektion und Geschwindigkeit und bekommt dafür von Riker zu hören, dass sich schon Leute totgemischt hätten. Doch nur durch gründliches Mischen würde der Verdacht des Falschspiels ausgeräumt, entgegnet Data – was der Klingone mit "Das hoffe ich sehr!" unterstreicht. thumb|Dr. Crusher erahnt Rikers Bluff und streicht den Gewinn ein. Data kommentiert das jeweilige Blatt der Mitspieler, während er die Karten ausgibt, wobei Dr. Crusher das höchste Blatt hat und eröffnet. Doch auch Riker scheint gute Karten zu haben, sodass der Showdown mit Einsätzen von mehreren hundert Punkten zwischen Riker, der eine Straße (straight) haben könnte, und Crusher mit einem Paar Damen, stattfindet. Crusher entscheidet das Spiel für sich, weil sie erahnt, dass Riker blufft. Kurz darauf wird Doktor Crusher von der Krankenstation gerufen. Geordi La Forge klagt über Kopfschmerzen und Schwindelgefühl, was Dr. Crusher als Mittelohrentzündung diagnostiziert. Sie will ihm 20 Einheiten Vertacin verabreichen, doch stutzt zunächst und fragt La Forge, ob er ganz sicher sei, die Symptome nicht schon einmal gespürt zu haben – denn ihr komme es so vor, als habe sie ihn schon früher dagegen behandelt. La Forge verneint und erhält das Medikament. Als Dr. Crusher kurze Zeit später zu Bett geht, hört sie beim Einschlafen Stimmen in ihrem Quartier, doch es ist außer ihr niemand im Raum. Akt II: Fatale Kollision Bei der morgendlichen Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere meldet Crusher, dass sie am Vorabend unverständliche Stimmen in ihrem Quartier gehört habe und dass auch etliche andere Besatzungsmitglieder dieses Phänomen zur gleichen Zeit beobachtet hätten. Eine Erkärung findet sich zunächst nicht. [[Datei:USS Bozeman Anomalie.jpg|thumb|Die Bozeman taucht aus der Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung auf.]] Worf, der zeitgleich die Brücke kommandiert, unterbricht die Besprechung und berichtet Captain Picard von einer Anomalie unmittelbar vor der Enterprise – eine räumlich begrenzte Verzerrung des Raum-Zeit-Kontinuums. Die Enterprise wendet gerade, als das Verzerrungsfeld fluktuiert und in Folge die Steuerung und alle Hauptsysteme versagen. Da taucht plötzlich ein Schiff aus der Verzerrung auf und befindet sich auf Kollisionskurs mit der Enterprise. Schilde und Steuerung funktioneren nicht und ein Kommunikationsversuch bleibt unbeantwortet. Die Kollision steht wenige Sekunden bevor, sodass Picard um Vorschläge bittet. Riker empfiehlt, durch abruptes Entlüften der Shuttlerampe die Enterprise zu manövrieren, Data regt an, das fremde Schiff mit dem Traktorstrahl abzulenken. Picard entscheidet sich für Datas Vorschlag, doch der Traktorstrahl schiebt das fremde Schiff nicht weit genug weg, sodass es mit der rechten Warpgondel der Enterprise kollidiert und sie dabei aufreißt. Das Plasma entweicht, die Notfallkernabschaltung und der Notfallausstoß des Warpkerns versagen. Noch während Picard den Befehl gibt, das Schiff zu verlassen, explodiert der Warpkern und zerstört die Enterprise. Akt III: Déjà vus thumb|Riker will bluffen und einen hohen Betrag einsetzen, spürt jedoch in letzter Sekunde, dass Dr. Crusher von seiner Absicht weiß. Die Führungsoffiziere Data, Riker, Worf und Dr. Crusher haben sich zu ihrem wöchentlichen Pokerabend verabredet. Data ist der Geber und mischt für Rikers Geschmack übergründlich, doch Worf ist das ganz recht, wird so doch der Verdacht des Falschspiels ausgeschlossen. Dr. Crusher hat das höchste Blatt und eröffnet die Runde, Riker will gegenhalten. Doch bevor er seinen zweiten Einsatz bringt, seine Karten könnten eine Straße ergeben, überlegt er es sich anders: Er sagt, er spüre, dass Dr. Crusher seinen Bluff durchschaut hat und passt, bevor es zu teuer wird. Crusher stutzt, weil das genau ihre Empfindung war. Ein Ruf über die Bordsprechanlage unterbricht weitere Nachforschungen, Geordi La Forge benötigt Crushers Hilfe auf der Krankenstation. Dr. Crusher diagnostiziert bei La Forge eine Mittelohrentzündung, doch sie stutzt und ist sich absolut sicher, La Forge schon einmal deswegen behandelt zu haben. Auch La Forge kommen die Symptome bekannt vor, doch keiner der beiden kann sich an den Zeitpunkt erinnern und auch in den medizinischen Aufzeichnungen findet sich kein Hinweis. Als Crusher kurze Zeit später zu Bett geht, beschleichen sie Vorahnungen. Sie zögert immer wieder, gewohnte Handlungen auszuführen, und hört vor dem Einschlafen Stimmen in ihrem Quartier. Sie sucht kurzerhand Rat bei Captain Picard und erzählt ihm von ihrem Gefühl der Vorahnung. Dieser hält das für Symptome der Schlaflosigkeit Crushers, verspricht aber eine schiffsweite Diagnose am nächsten Morgen. Noch während der Morgenbesprechung ruft Worf Picard auf die Brücke, weil die Sensoren eine Anomalie unmittelbar vor der Enterprise geortet haben. Als die Enterprise versucht, zu wenden, taucht plötzlich ein Schiff aus der Anomalie auf und befindet sich auf Kollisionskurs. Schilde und Steuerung versagen, auf Rufe antwortet das Schiff nicht. Um Vorschläge gebeten, empfiehlt Riker, die Shuttlerampe zu entlüften und so die Enterprise zu bewegen. Data hält es für besser, das andere Schiff mit dem Traktorstrahl abzulenken. Picard entscheidet sich für Datas Lösung, doch die Ablenkung genügt nicht, sodass das fremde Schiff mit der Warpgondel der Enterprise kollidiert. Das Plasma entweicht, der Warpkern wird kritisch, doch Notabschaltung und Ausstoßung versagen – ein Kernbruch steht unmittelbar bevor. Noch während Picard die Evakuierung des Schiffs befiehlt, versagt die Antimaterieeindämmung und die Enterprise explodiert. Akt IV: Indizien thumb|Worf stockt mitten im Satz, als er das Gefühl hat, dies alles schon einmal erlebt zu haben. Die Führungsoffiziere Data, Riker, Worf und Dr. Crusher treffen sich zu ihrem wöchentlichen Pokerabend. Data mischt die Karten für eine neue Runde in androdisch gründlicher und flinker Manier, was ihm den Seitenhieb Rikers einbringt, es hätten sich schon Leute totgemischt. Data betont, dass nur so jeder Verdacht von Falschspiel ausgeräumt werden könne. Worf will dies mit dem Ausspruch "Das hoffe ich sehr!" kommentieren, doch er stockt: Er erlebe wohl gerade eine Art Vorahnung. Dr. Crusher geht es ebenso, auch sie hat das Gefühl, dies alles schon einmal erlebt zu haben. thumb|Kaum hat Ogawa Dr. Crusher mitgeteilt, dass sich La Forge nicht in der Krankenstation befindet, tritt er durch die Tür. Als Data beginnt, die Karten auszuteilen, kann Dr. Crusher ihre und Datas Karte vorhersagen. Auch die nächsten drei Karten kann Dr. Crusher benennen, und Worf und Riker sagen wie in Trance die nächsten fünf Karten treffend voraus. Data stellt allerdings fest, dass dies nicht voraussagbar gewesen sei. Als Dr. Crusher in der Krankenstation nachfragt, ob La Forge dort sei, wird das zunächst verneint – Sekunden später tritt La Forge durch die Tür. Dr. Crusher bittet Picard auf die Krankenstation und berichtet ihm von der Vorahnung La Forge betreffend. Einer weiteren Vorahnung folgend hat sie La Forges Visor untersucht und entdeckt, dass die Beschwerden nicht wie zunächst vermutet auf eine Mittelohrentzündung zurückgehen, sondern von Geisterbildern, die La Forge mit seinem Visor empfängt. thumb|Mit einem Tricorder versucht Dr. Crusher, die Quelle der unverständlichen Stimmen in ihrem Quartier zu lokalisieren. Als Crusher kurze Zeit später schlafen gehen möchte, kann sie aufgrund ständiger Vorahnungen keiner ihrer gewohnten Aktivitäten nachgehen. Anstatt zu Bett zu gehen, beobachtet sie mit einem Tricorder ihr Quartier – so gelingt es ihr, die rätselhaften Stimmen aufzuzeichnen. Datas findet heraus, dass es sich um die Stimmen der Besatzung der Enterprise handelt. In einer eiligst einberufenen Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere äußert La Forge die Vermutung, dass die Enterprise in einer temporalen Kausalitätsschleife gefangen ist und deshalb die selben Situationen immer und immer wieder durchlebt – ohne sich an die vorherigen Schleifendurchläufe erinnern zu können. Data untermauert die These mit isolierten Gesprächen von der Brücke, in der es um eine Anomalie und eine Kollision geht und in der Picard befiehlt, das Schiff zu verlassen. thumb|Dr. Crusher und La Forge statten Data mit einem Sender aus, der eine kurze Information in die nächste Schleife schicken soll. Es wird der Plan gefasst, eine Nachricht an den nächsten Schleifendurchlauf zu senden, falls es nicht gelingt, die Kollision zu verhindern. Durch entsprechende Modulation sollen Datas Subprozessoren diese Nachricht, die sehr einfach gehalten sein muss, in der nächsten Schleife quasi unterbewusst empfangen. La Forge und Dr. Crusher bauen bei Data einen Sender ein, den Data über ein Bedienfeld am Unterarm programmieren kann. Kaum sind sie damit fertig, werden alle Führungsoffiziere auf die Brücke gerufen, weil die Anomalie entdeckt wurde. Wieder fallen Steuerung und Schilde beim Versuch aus, vor der Anomalie zu wenden, und wieder entscheidet sich Picard für Datas Vorschlag, das plötzlich auftauchende Schiff mit dem Traktorstrahl wegzudrücken. Und auch diesmal reicht die Kraft des Traktorstrahls allein nicht, um die Kollision zu verhindern. Als Picard den Befehl zum Verlassen des Schiffs gibt, benutzt Data den Sender. Akt V: Rätselhafte Botschaft Beim wöchentlichen Pokerabend der Führungsoffiziere Data, Riker, Worf und Dr. Crusher mischt Data die Karten gewohnt gründlich, was ihm von Riker den Kommentar einbringt, es hätten sich schon Leute totgemischt. Data erkärt, dass nur so jeder Anschein von Falschspiel vermieden werden könne, und als Worf dies mit einem eigenen Kommentar unterstützen will, stockt er. Ihm kommt die Situation vertraut vor, als habe er das alles schon erlebt. Auch Dr. Crusher geht es so. thumb|Alle Spieler erhalten eine drei, obwohl sich Dr. Crusher und Worf völlig sicher sind, dass sie eigentlich andere Karten hätten bekommen sollen. Als Data die Karten austeilen will, stoppt sie ihn: Sie möchte die Karten vorhersagen. Doch ihre Vorhersage ist falsch, statt der genannten Karten bekommen alle vier Spieler Dreien. Crusher ist verwundert, sie war sich absolut sicher, zu wissen, welche Karten gegeben würden – genau wie Worf. Als Data weiter austeilt, erhalten alle drei gleiche Karten – Drillinge. Noch bevor sich Dr. Crusher weitere Gedanken machen kann, wird sie auf die Krankenstation zu Geordi La Forge gerufen. Bei der Untersuchung von La Forge kommt Dr. Crusher zu der Diagnose Mittelohrentzündung und ist sich sicher, La Forge bereits zuvor deswegen behandelt zu haben. Sie entscheidet sich deshalb für eine Untersuchung des Visors und entdeckt die Geisterbilder, die La Forge empfängt. Sofort unterrichtet sie Picard, der einen allgemeinen Subraum-Scan anordnet. thumb|Das Terminal im Maschinenraum, das Data bedient, zeigt lauter dreien – eine Nachricht aus der vorherigen Schleife. Bei einer Diagnose auf dem Maschinendeck fällt Data und La Forge auf, dass die Ziffer drei übermäßig häufig auftaucht. Außerdem entdecken die Sensoren eine Fluktuation in den Mannschaftsquartieren, kurz bevor Dr. Crusher Stimmen in ihrem Quartier meldet. Die Untersuchung der Stimmen ergibt, dass die Enterprise offenbar in einer Schleife steckt, auf eine Anomalie stößt, kollidiert, explodiert und wieder von vorn beginnt. Außerdem thematisiert La Forge gegenüber dem Captain die ungewöhnliche Häufung der Ziffer drei, für die es keinen Grund zu geben scheint. Die einzige Abweichung, die er auf dem Schiff feststellen konnte, war eine Feldmodulation in Datas Subprozessoren – was eine gute Lösung sei, wenn man eine Information von einer Schleife in die nächste schicken wollte. Man rätselt noch über die mögliche Bedeutung der Ziffer drei, als von der Brücke eine Anomalie unmittelbar vor der Enterprise gemeldet wird. Beim Versuch, das Schiff zu wenden, fallen neben der Steuerung auch Schilde und alle Hauptsysteme aus. Kurz darauf kommt ein Raumschiff aus der Anomalie auf die Enterprise zugeflogen und droht, zu kollidieren. Riker schlägt vor, die Shuttlerampe zu entlüften, um durch den Rückstoß die Enterprise aus der Bahn des anderen Schiffs zu manövrieren. Data hingegen hält den Einsatz des Traktorstrahls für geeigneter. Picard entscheidet sich für Datas Vorschlag, das andere Schiff mit dem Traktorstrahl wegzudrücken. Bei einem Blick zu Commander Riker fallen Data die drei Rangabzeichen an Rikers Uniform auf. Er kombiniert, dass der Traktorstrahl allein die Bahn des anderen Schiffs nicht weit genug verändern wird, und entlüftet deshalb zusätzlich wie von Riker vorgeschlagen die Shuttlerampe. Durch den zusätzlichen Impuls verfehlt das andere Schiff die Enterprise knapp und so wird die Kausalitätsschleife durchbrochen. Epilog Ein Abgleich des Schiffschronometers mit der offiziellen Föderationszeit ergibt, dass sich die Enterprise 17,4 Tage in der Kausalitätsschleife befand. Das fremde Schiff entpuppt sich als [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]], ein Föderationsraumschiff der Soyuz-Klasse, die seit über 80 Jahren nicht mehr im Dienst ist. [[Datei:USS Bozeman in der Zukunft.jpg|thumb|Die Crew der Bozeman.]] Captain Morgan Bateson bietet der Enterprise seine Hilfe an, wundert sich aber über den unbekannten Schiffstyp. Picard informiert Bateson, dass die Enterprise in einer temporalen Kausalitätsschleife gefangen war – und dass er vermutet, dass es der Bozeman genauso ergangen sei. Bateson hält das für unmöglich, weil man erst vor drei Wochen, im Jahr 2278, die Sternenbasis verlassen habe. Picard bittet Bateson, an Bord zu kommen, weil er ihm etwas mitzuteilen hat. Zum Schluss fliegen die Enterprise und die Bozeman in Formation weiter. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen zu sehen waren. Dies ist ein Hinweis darauf, dass die Sternenflotte mindestens ab dem Jahr 2278 die Uniformen eingeführt hat. Das wäre etwa sieben Jahre vor . In der deutschsprachigen Synchronisation geht unter, dass über Tachyonenfelder diskutiert wird. Die Bezeichnung wurde phonetisch übersetzt und man spricht über "Dekjonfelder".}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Cause and Effect (episode) es:Cause and Effect fr:Cause and Effect (épisode) ja:恐怖の宇宙時間連続体（エピソード） nl:Cause and Effect pl:Cause and Effect Deja Vu